joshhutchersonfandomcom-20200216-history
Journey 2: The Mysterious Island
Journey 2: The Mysterious Island is an American 3D science fiction adventure film and the sequel to the 2008 film Journey to the Center of the Earth. The film stars Dwayne Johnson, Micheal Caine, Josh Hutcherson, Vanessa Hudgens, and Luis Guzman. It was released to theaters in January 2012. Plot Sean Anderson is caught by police escaping from a satellite research center where he was attempting to access a signal broadcast that was too faint to pick up outside of the facility. Escorted home by his stepfather, Hank Parsons, he eventually reveals that the mysterious broadcast he was attempting to access was a set of indistinguishable words that he is trying to decode. Hank, in an attempt to bond with his stepson, solves the code which tells them to look for Treasure Island, Gulliver's Travels, and Verne's Mysterious Island and Sean suggest that they were all based on the same island. Hank then tears out each page with a map in each book and shines a light through them to make one map that reveals the islands co-ordinates. Sean believes that his long lost grandfather was the one behind the transmission, and that he has discovered the island. Sean and Hank immediately set out for the island of Palau. Both Hank and his wife, Liz, don't believe anything that Sean is convinced of, such as the fact that the Mysterious Island could exist and that his grandfather discovered it, but after Hank considers that this trip could help bring him closer to his usually anti-social step son, the couple decide it would be ideal. Once arriving at Palau, they board a private helicopter run by Gabato and his daughter Kailani, whom Sean immediately develops a crush on. The four travel to the cordinates until their helicopter is hit by a freak storm, causing them to crash on the island, where every big animal in the world is small and every small animal is giant (inspiring Jonathan Swift to write Gulliver's Travels). They are then chased through the forest by a giant lizard until they finally meet Sean's grandfather. He leads them back to his hut where they spend the night. Once it is determined that a radio signal for a distress call can only be sent once a fortnight, it is decided that the group will stay put until then. Alexander calls Hank, Henry, and he tells him that it's Hank, not Henry. The next day the five travel to the lost city of Atlantis, buried far back in the jungles. There Hank finds evidence to believe that the island is slowly sinking. It is revealed through Sean’s grandfather that the island sinks underwater once every 140 years or so due to shifting tectonic plates, and that they still have years before the next cycle begins. Hank’s recent discovery, however, shows that Sean’s grandfather’s calculations are wrong and that the island will sink in a few days. From there the group set out to Captain Nemo’s tomb, which contains his journal holding the whereabouts of the legendary submarine, The Nautilus, their only hope of escaping on time. Once the journal is uncovered, they set out towards Nautilus, encountering various obstacles in their path. Sean’s foot is dislocated after a dog fight involving a giant bird, and the group is slowed down. The next morning it is discovered that Gabato has left the group to return to a previously passed volcano of gold (inspiring Robert Louis Stevenson to write Treasure Island), which he believes is his and Kailani’s only hope of living a decent life. Kailani and Sean’s grandfather set out to find him while Hank and Sean continue to look for the Nautilus. Once at the submarine’s entrance, the two are disheartened to find that the rising sea level has buried the cave underwater and that they must dive to where it is located. Using a simple breathing device, they manage to reach the submarine and open the entrance hatch, narrowly avoiding a nasty encounter with a giant electric eel. Kailani and Sean’s grandfather eventually find Gabato and convince him to return to the submarine. Once there, they are distraught to discover that Hank and Sean are nowhere in sight. Unbeknownst to them, the pair are attempting to start the submarine, although the batteries are long exhausted. Hank devises a plan to use the eel to conduct enough electricity to kick start the Nautilus, and equipping a basic diving suit, exits the sub to confront the eel and throw a harpoon at it. Once the submarine starts, they quickly travel to the surface and retrieve the other three. Six months later, Gabato is head of a successful tourism movement on Palau, and has enough money to send Kailani to the United States where she is dating Sean and attending college. At Sean's birthday, his grandfather gives him a copy of From the Earth to the Moon, and proposes another journey (to the moon), as a family. The film ends with Sean, Kailani and his family reading the book together, and a view of the moon, with plans for another adventure. journey 2 vhs 2000 coming to video titan ae me myself and ifrene format screen warner bros pictures new line cinema walden media Cast * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Hank Parsons * Josh Hutcherson as Sean Anderson * Vanessa Hudgens as Kailani * Michael Caine as Alexander Anderson * Luis Guzman as Gabato * Kristin Davis as Elizabeth "Liz" Anderson Gallery Journey 2 The Mysterious Island page photo.jpg 1258193536.jpg|Behind the scenes 4dmXur.jpg 300.ab.journey.020912.jpg 2011_journey_2_the_mysterious_island_001.jpg 2011_journey_2_the_mysterious_island_004.jpg 2011_journey_2_the_mysterious_island_022.jpg images (1).jpg images21.jpg images56.jpg journey_2__mysterious_island_4cb8250f84db4ab829c3acf5d255e86c.jpg journey-2-cast.jpg journey-2-josh-hutcherson1.png journey2-the-mysterious-island_320.jpg journey-2-the-mysterious-island-1.jpg Stars+Set+Journey+2+Mysterious+Island+ddYnH4bD2WRl-thumb-500x327-33896.jpg Category:Josh Hutcherson Category:Filmography Category:Film